


hero lovers

by godlet



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Ghost Shenanigans, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Teen Romance, danny is nonbinary, everyone is fashionable, the guys in white are not having a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlet/pseuds/godlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Sam, and Tucker go on a coffee date.</p><p>Despite their 'paranormal' luck (and the meddling Guys in White), it goes alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hero lovers

**Author's Note:**

> For Dannyversary 2016. Happy 12 years since Danny Phantom first aired.

.

A tinny, hollow sounding ring announced the arrival of Danny Fenton as he breathed the atmosphere in, letting the air pressurized door swing shut behind him.  He waved amicably to the coffee shop’s counter employee when they shouted a distracted greeting, busy filling up a customer’s order while also keeping an eye on the small yet bustling shop.

 

The smell of the coffee shop wafted around the young teen as his eyes swept the area, pinpointing where two dark familiar heads sat at a booth near the back of the homey establishment.  He scurried over, somewhat awkwardly dodging and apologizing to the few standing customers in the way.

 

“H-hey,” Danny coughed out, rubbing the back of his head anxiously as he slid into the soft green padded seat.  It crinkled and shifted pleasantly. “Thanks for waiting. Couldn’t fly without getting harassed by those Guys in White hanging around. They’re like termites these days.”

 

Sam was the first to greet him, her eyes for once not covered with bright purple colored contacts.  Instead, her natural dark brown iris’s shone with barely hidden mischief at his dilemma.

 

“Hey there, _hero,”_ she hummed in what was probably supposed to be a suave voice.  Danny rolled his eyes in jest, but his heart pounded twice in quick succession. “Must feel awful, having to walk like us human plebs. Such is the life of a _tragic hero.”_

 

Damn him for being so easily wooed. If Sam ever found out, he’d never hear the end of it…

 

“Hey yourself,” Danny replied after a healthy pause in which he had to tie his _big gay feelings_ down to the floor with industrial strength tension wire. He obviously ignored the jab at his ‘hero’ status. “Did you guys already order?”

 

“Yup,” Tucker piped up from his seat next to Danny. He was donning a new spring green sleeveless hoodie, his surprisingly thick arms shifting with trained muscle. He wasn’t wearing his usual red beret, letting his curly and possibly-in-need-of-a-trim afro locks free to frizz as they pleased.

 

“I-I see that your uhm… training with Sam has paid off, haha…” Danny mumbles out awkwardly, his traitorous eyes tracking the movement of muscle in his black friend’s arms and neck. All thoughts of politely (and totally _not awkwardly)_ excusing himself to go buy his own drink flew right out of his head.

 

“Oh, yeah – it’s helping _tons.”_ Sam batted her eyes and surreptitiously put her own arms on the table to be ogled by a flustered ghost-boy. Despite her musculature being hidden underneath several pounds of fat, there was no doubt that it was still there with how her body shifted. Her opalescent stretch marks were on full display with her equally bared arms. “He still can’t lift as much as I can though.  Such a shame.  Guess you’ll just have to work harder, Tuk-nut.”

 

Tucker dodged the pale hand with purple nails that tried to snatch his nose for some pinching and pulling, swatting the offending appendage away with a scowl hiding a smile. “Whatever, Samhain. We both know that you just go home and exercise more at your own _personal gym._ Because you’re a rich bastard like that.”

 

Tucker nudged Danny in the side, causing the young ghost teen to startle at the ticklish feelings. He let out a small giggle that he’d been planning to never unearth into the light of day, giving Tucker an embarrassed look.

 

He yelped when a socked foot makes its way up his bare leg, pulling the hem of his white sun dress to the side.

 

What was this; a bad coffee shop AU porno?

 

 _“Alright!”_ Danny squeaked out, tossing lanky limbs every which way to dislodge the laughter clouding the air (and subsequently his head.) “I can lift you both – _at the same time_ – with no problem. Can we stop with the ‘my horse is bigger than your horse’? Because you’d both _obviously_ lose.” He slapped the foot trying to crawl up his thigh away. “And enough with the touching! We’re gonna get kicked out…”

 

“Nah,” Tucker sucked on his bottom lip, giving Sam a conspiring look and causes Danny to have heart palpitations, “but alright. We won’t get ourselves kicked out.”

 

“Awesome.  Great.” Danny ground out, staring resolutely down at the grainy brown table as he proceeded to _not believe_ a single word that his partner said. “So… Anything _supernatural_ happen on the way here?”

 

Sam opened her mouth to reply, one hand playing with the packets of sugar on the table, before shutting it hastily to replace it with a flat smile as a harried employee strode over carrying a tray laden with three tall coffees.

 

“So _sorry_ about this,” they apologized with a tired smile. “We’re having a busy, busy day today!” They set down a simple black coffee in front of Sam, an impressive caramel Frappuccino with plenty of extra drizzle in front of Tucker, and a mocha latte with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles in front of a thoroughly confused Danny.

 

“Enjoy!” They crowed as they hurried professionally off to the next customer.

 

“I – Okay…” Danny scratched the side of his head as he stared down into what might have been his most favorite drink. “Did you guys do this?”

 

“Yup!” Sam raised two dyed and plucked eyebrows at their smallest partner, eyes flicking momentarily to Tucker. “Don’t thank us. We’re just doing our job.”

 

“Job?” Danny questioned, floored by the sheer amount of _affection_ that his blood muscle was currently pumping. He could practically feel the metaphorical hearts pop out of his ears – a hundred a second, no doubt.

 

“Can’t let the hero of Amity Park get too big for his britches, now can we?” Tucker interjected, taking a hearty gulp from his frothy mix. A dark pink tongue swipes his upper lip to rid it of foam.  Danny swallows an itchy, crawling lump. “Gotta make sure he’s all nice and rested and happy, right?”

 

“Oh…” Danny breathed out, shots of affection and giddiness ridding his mind of having any complicated thoughts. “That’s… Mhm… So… Supernatural? Stuff?  Yup?” _God,_ somebody just toss him into a trash can…

 

Sam huffed out a laugh, another look passing between the two human members of Team Phantom. “Just Box Ghost. We got rid of them really fast though.”

 

“Yea – he’s not so tough when you’ve got ghost gauntlets and biceps the size of bowling balls,” Tucker snorted, hand crawling across the table like a mock spider to capture Sam’s hand.

 

Sam allowed this ‘spider-play’, a wry smile and an eyebrow quirk the only response.

 

Danny squirmed in his seat and took a sip of his mocha latte, nearly choking on the chocolate dregs that got stuck in his throat before they melted and went down. “So – you captured him?”

 

“Mhm,” Tucker hummed out, flexing one arm mockingly at Sam. “I punched them in the face and Sam sucked them into the thermos.”

 

Danny narrowed his eyes in slight disbelief, gaze sliding over to Sam for clarification.

 

“Yes, he really did punch Box Ghost,” Sam sighed out, rolling her eyes at the exuberant expression dawning on Tucker’s face at the almost-praise.

 

“Damn right I did,” Tucker sniffed, the arm not currently engaging Sam in a hand spider battle coming around Danny’s shoulders in a warm hold.

 

Danny swallowed nervously once more, hyper-aware of the limb on his back. He got a good gander at the expensive looking rock sitting on Tucker’s left hand currently curled around his skinny, freckled, and naked shoulder. Dark fingers played absentmindedly (or purposefully?) with the white strap of his sun dress.

 

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence to which each member stewed in their own minds. There were occasional triumphant noises from Sam or Tucker when one or the other got the upper hand in their finger war. Danny relished in the soft caresses that Tucker’s slightly rough fingertips wrought all over his upper back and neck, small shivers working through his frame when the warmth of the opening and closing coffee house door made its way over to their shared table.

 

Soon, however, they had all run out of their drinks, and had that awkward millennial moment when they felt bad for taking up space in the coffee shop without actively purchasing something. They each made similar movements of getting ready to leave, Tucker’s arm disappointingly sliding off of Danny’s shoulders.

 

Danny startled slightly when Sam’s leg detangled with his own, making him question when _that_ had even happened.  He had somehow not noticed Sam’s foot slowly climbing his leg for the past ten minutes.

 

Sam winked at him as she slid out of the booth, hands running over her short black skirt and white black grid top in order to smooth out any wrinkles. Danny walked in behind her, he and Tucker protesting valiantly when she paid for their drinks with only a dismissive wave of her hand.

 

“I’m rich, baby,” Sam sneered. “Let me buy you the damn coffee.”

 

They let her buy them the damn coffee.

 

The trio stood outside on the bleached white sidewalk, well away from the traffic of the coffee house door. Sam and Tucker had expertly maneuvered Danny to the middle of the group for some self-satisfying movement that the half-ghost hadn’t the mental capacity to examine as he squinted up at the sun.

 

“So…” Sam hummed out as she began to tug her short line of boys down the sidewalk. “Anybody visited that new shop on Acorn Avenue?”

 

“Nope,” Tucker replied jubilantly, tugging on Danny’s right hand in order to catch up with Sam. “But I heard that they have a big stock of Phantom merch.”

 

“Oh, god…” Danny groaned aloud, his acted exasperation ruined by the smile splitting his face. “Really? People capitalizing off of a dead guy? I’m guessing that I’ll never see a cent of that money, then.”

 

“You’ll be paid with the smiling, living faces of the citizens of Amity Park!” Sam dramatically sighed, her empty left hand reaching towards the sky to grasp at something unseen. “Or, y’know – some bullshit like that.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes, the identical ring of his left hand being played with by Sam’s right hand.  Her own ring glinted flashily in the light of the sun as she let her lifted arm fall.

 

“We’re practically married,” Danny blurted out. This caused Tucker to trip comically, only staying upright by the minimal efforts of the half-ghost’s supernatural strength.

 

“Aww, he’s blushing!” Sam cooed, doing some effective acrobatics in order to reach over and pinch Tucker’s rusty colored cheek.

 

“Shush,” Tucker sibilated, biting down on his lip. “Danny blushes literally every time you smile at him.”

 

“And yet he’s the one to breach the marriage idea.” Sam waggled her eyebrows, grip tightening on Danny’s captured left hand.

 

Tucker met Sam’s eyes with a challenging expression, as if saying ‘I can do you one better.’ Sam narrowed her eyes, minutely nodding her head in acquiescence.

 

Danny flicked a confused gaze between the two, having witnessed the silent exchange.  Nervous sweat broke out under his arms. “Uh, guys, what - ?”

 

In one fell swoop, two sets of lips smacked right into his cheeks.  He let out a yelp of surprise, a shot of lightening coursing through his body as his face reddened with bashful heat.

 

The two laughed uproariously as Danny accidentally phased himself partway through the ground, the only thing keeping him from disappearing into the earth being his partner’s hands still holding his. He flailed with both embarrassment and shock, Sam and Tucker being _absolutely no help at all._

 

The jokesters who implemented their joint plan of smooch attack regretted their decision immensely when they had to spend the rest of the daytime playing tag with a powerful, nearly tireless half-ghost with an affectionate and flustered chip on his shoulder. This turns into a town-wide version of hide-and-go-seek when the Guys in White get involved, comically running themselves in circles as a no-nonsense Phantom pulls the proverbial rug from under their feet many times.

 

Sam and Tucker stood by and refrained from wincing sympathetically as Danny came across a meddling Skulker. Suffice to say – Skulker wouldn’t be able to come back to the human world for a while after _that_ smackdown.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [spaceedanny](http://spaceedanny.tumblr.com/) for being a second awkward aromantic trying to help the first confused aromantic figure out how to write romance.


End file.
